


And The World Froze

by AutumnsWitch13



Series: What Has Come, What Is, What Will Be [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Venture Maidens (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Beta Read, Venture Away, Whump, live your truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: Rem didn't stumble on the stairs, her fingertips burned against the stone and it felt like it was the only thing still tethering her the material plane. It felt as if someone had put a blade through her heart and twisted, and she realised that she was utterly terrified.Isolde is hurt and Rem is trying not to panic. Set during Ep.26
Relationships: Rem/Isolde Tristane (The Venture Maidens)
Series: What Has Come, What Is, What Will Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175078





	And The World Froze

**Author's Note:**

> So Episode 99 happened and I am having a personal crisis, here you go.

There was a loud squealing cry and something black, yellow, and glittery crash landed on the floor and started spinning around. The tiny dragon opened its mouth and Arrnodel's slightly panicked voice spilled out. 

"Help! We’re on our way to come up and see you. We’ll be there soon."

"Uh...okaaaay?"Kara said, dragging her gaze away from the baby who was tugging at one of her ringlets.

"What’s the matter? What’s happened?" Rem frowned at the tiny dragon. "Who are you?"

"Oh that’s Alistar. That's Arny’s little dragon...thing."

Some kind of familiar then, she had seen her cradling it before she'd stormed out. Addressing Arrnodel through the familiar she continued to the point.

"What happened? What’s going on?"

Kristoph stood up and drew his sword, checking the windows to see if there was an invading army or something. Like an army would be able to sneak up without them noticing.

Arrnodel was panting. "I went down to the dungeons, and I blasted the door open and Sawyeh's ok. But Isolde was unconscious and there's blood everywhere-"

Rem didn't wait for the rest, and even if she had she wouldn't have been able to hear over the pounding of her heart. She shoved her chair back and sprinted out of the room. Her stomach was twisted in knots, her heart in her throat, and she knew, beyond anything that Arrnodel had said, that something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

_Isolde? Isolde can you hear me? Speak to me, please. Please, love._

No answer, not even a whisper, she couldn't even feel. A freezing rush of panic threatened to choke her and only decades of of self control let her push it down, she couldn't panic, not now.

Rem didn't stumble on the stairs, her fingertips burned against the stone and it felt like it was the only thing still tethering her the material plane. Someone was behind her but she didn't care who. The doors in front of her burst open as Vlad appeared on the other side of the courtyard. Even from this distance she could see the blood, and she'd never had a problem with it but her stomach lurched. It felt as if someone had put a blade through her heart and twisted, and she realised that she was utterly terrified.

She skidded to a halt and she and Vlad met in the centre of the courtyard. Isolde looked tiny in his arms, small and fragile, her face was a shining mess of blood. She reeked of the same evil that surrounded Sawyeh.

_I should have known, this is my fault. This is all my fault._

Rem reached out a trembling hand and found her pulse.

"What did this?"

"There was nothing else in the dungeons, as far as I could see."

"Is she wounded?" there was so much blood, far too much blood.

"I cannot tell."

"We need to get her to the tower immediately."

Vlad nodded once and took off, Rem stayed on his heels, trying to keep Isolde's face in sight. Kristoph caught up and stayed a few feet behind.

They were partway up the stairs when she realised they were being followed. She didn't stop, just glanced back at Kristoph.

"I don't want them here."

Kristoph stopped and she continued, taking the stairs two at a time to keep up with Vlad. He would be polite, and discreet, but she wouldn't have cared if he'd yelled the truth for everyone to hear, Isolde was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if anyone has, in fact, read this I'm happy to take prompts. Thanks for reading, please comment and venture away!


End file.
